


DBH Requests (Open)

by 256NatLiz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/256NatLiz/pseuds/256NatLiz
Summary: I want to explore the Detroit: Become Human universe, but don't know what to write about.So why not have someone else bring the prompts?The prompts can be a person, couple, type of relationship, situation, or something connected to "Their Story".For reference: I try to write as close to in-game personality as I can, so don't expect something completely OOC (which means that any Gavin Reed requests will have him as an absolute asshole who makes no sense, just like in the game).





	1. The Request Callout

**Author's Note:**

> Below is an example of how I write.  
> For reference: Libby, Kiana, and Edward are my OCs. Libby and Kiana are humans sisters, Edward is a WR600, and Libby and Edward are married.

Visitation

“Hey Dad. We’re about to do it again. … What am I supposed to say?” Markus took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Am I making the right choices?” He stared at the gravestone.  
“I hope I can make you proud in DC.” He turned to see Libby. She smiled at him.  
“Something tells me you’ve been making him very proud.”  
Markus shifted his weight. “I’d like to think so.” He glanced back at the gravestone. “I come talk to him when I doubt myself.”  
Libby nodded and took a few steps closer. “I visit Dad for the same reason.” She read the name. “Was he your creator?”  
“In a way,” Markus replied. He turned to Libby. “Where is your Dad?”  
Libby pointed her thumb behind her. “About three rows back. Kiana’s talking to him now.”  
Markus looked up. Libby’s husband, Edward, was walking along a row with Connor. Edward was talking; Connor was reading gravestones.  
“How well do you know him?” Libby asked. She was also looking at the duo.  
“He was instrumental to our revolution,” Markus remarked. “He infiltrated the CyberLife tower and liberated hundreds of our people.”  
Libby nodded, then turned to Markus. “Do you trust him with your life?”  
Markus’ eyebrows furrowed. “Of course. He’s one of us.”  
Libby’s eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Markus’s expression.  
“Ready?” came a voice that made both look up. Simon stood with Connor, Edward, and Kiana behind him.  
Markus nodded. “Let’s go,” he affirmed.  
Simon nodded, but didn’t move from his spot until Markus and Libby were past him.  
Markus led the group as they left the cemetery, leaving the past generations behind them.  
This was their time.  
This was their world.  
This was their story.  
And they were about to grab the pen.


	2. Don't Die, Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from WayWarWonderer and Hurriedhay.  
> WayWarWonderer: Hank and Connor's slowly developing/strengening father & son relationship after the peaceful revolution is put to the test when Connor either becomes injured or gets an android unique sickness that brings out the paternal side of Hank's instincts that had only recently begun to resurface.  
> Hurriedhay: I'd love to read a segment about him [RK900] and Connor becoming brothers/as brothers perhaps RK900 showing visible emotion for the first time because Connor is hurt??

Hank burst into the hall. “Where is he? Where’s Connor?”  
The receptionist pointed down the hall. “Third room on the right. But you can’t go in right now-“  
Hank had already passed her. He ran until he saw Connor. Well, not exactly Connor. It was Connor, but with stricter clothes, gray eyes, and no smile.  
The not-Connor turned to Hank. “Glad you could make it.”  
Hank pointed at the android. “Don’t you start that!” He reached not-Connor and looked in the window.  
Mechanics were working on the real Connor. Pieces of him were missing, a leg was suspended in the air, and three computer screens flashed words and symbols too quickly for Hank to catch anything.  
“How long has…?”  
“Two hours, 53 minutes, 30 seconds,” not-Connor replied.  
“Shit,” Hank breathed.  
“Profanity, Lieutenant.”  
“Shut up.”  
Hank calmed his breathing and put his hands in his pockets. He just hoped the same Connor would walk out when the technicians were done.

It wasn’t until the next day that the technicians were done with Connor’s repairs. Hank and RK900 finally moved to the waiting room, where Hank fell asleep and RK900 occupied his time with puzzle books the receptionist gave him.  
The head technician walked into the waiting room. Hank and RK900 stood.  
“We have finished,” said the technician.  
Hank took a step towards the technician. “And…? Is he still Connor?”  
The technician nodded. “He may have a few added quirks. The attack affected his central processing, and some of his memories may be lost. But we’re sure he’ll have the same personality.”  
RK900 glanced at Hank, who was smiling. RK900 tried a small lift of his lips as well.  
“Great!” said Hank. “When can we see him?”  
“How about now?” said a voice as Connor walked up from behind the technician.  
Hank’s shoulders dropped in a grateful sigh.   
Connor smiled. “Hello, Lieutenant.” Then he broke his composed stance and ran to Hank, enveloping him in a warm embrace the lieutenant was too glad to return.  
RK900 and the technician looked on. RK900 looked to the technician and nodded a thanks. The technician nodded, gave a small wave, and walked away.  
Connor and Hank pulled away. Hank gave a shaky sigh and grabbed Connor’s shoulder. “Don’t you fucking do that again, fucking android. Scared me half to death.”  
Connor chuckled. “Apologies, Lieutenant. I’ll try to not do that again.” Then he turned to RK900. “Where you here all night?”  
RK900 nodded.  
Connor tilted his head. “Why?”  
The not-Connor nodded towards Hank. “The Lieutenant had not arrived, and when he did I… didn’t have anywhere else I needed to be.”  
Connor and Hank smirked. Hank motioned for RK900 to come over, and he placed a hand on the android’s shoulder.  
“I’m glad both of you are okay and all,” he began. “But don’t let this trip to the shop become a habit. I’ve been to the hospital too many times; I don’t want this place to know me, too.”  
Connor smiled. “We won’t, Hank. Right, 900?”  
RK900 tried his smile again. “Correct, 800.” He placed his hands on Hank’s and Connor’s shoulders, and Connor completed the circle.  
As they walked out, RK900 paused to look at the sky. Was this what being in a family felt like? He decided to stay with RK800 and the Lieutenant.  
They had much to teach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I read the second prompt, an idea began forming that combined the two requests. Of course, people have to ask for my weakest characters. I can only handle Connor in small bursts, and with Hank I'm not much better.  
> With RK900, I decided to give him the smallest of shown emotions: a happy smile. And, of course, end it on a "Is this what that feels like?" note. Because what DBH fanfic is complete without an android asking that question?!  
> And no, I'm not entirely sure what happened. I'd thought of a virus being brought on by another android, legwork on a case gone wrong, or even an adverse effect to android-friendly alcohol. But all those things have been written before. So you can decide what happened.
> 
> So yeah. Here ya go.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
